Serendipity
by Dee987
Summary: The Noval of Starcraft based on a young girl who lives through the game from start to the end.Please review
1. Found

Starcraft: Novel

A Ship floted in space. Alone. A Terran Confederate Dropship pulled up to the ship. "Ok we're here." Said the pilot. She looked back to the 4 marines who belonged to the Alpha Squadron. The brigde shot through the door of the undifned ship. The leader lead the men as they ran ,guns ready, to the ship. Looking around the entrance they found no one. The leader pointed to two of the men and pointed down the hall to the right and then pointed to the last one and pointed to himself and then pointed left.

The two teams broke off and searched each room still no one saying anything. When the leader and the other marine reached the last door they heard crying. The leader want to the side of the door and pointed to the marine and made the open door gester. The marine opened the door and ran in with the Leader right on his heels. They scanned the room finding not a person. The leader was the frist to talk "guess the crying was in our heads." The marine nodded his head but as they turned to go it started up again.

They both looked at each other. The leader and Marine looked around the room but again found nothing. The Leader almost gave up when he noticed that the wall looked like it was raised a little over the ground. He got down on the ground and peeked under the wall and saw what looked like a lab. "Hey get the others tell them to bring some Explosives." The marine ran off and five minets later all three came with a block of C4. The Leader put the explosive to the door and backed up before hitting the datator.

The wall went up in flames blowing pieces inside the lab before the smoke cleared the Marines ran through guns up. They stoped when they saw that the only person on in the lab was a small naked baby girl that looked like it was just born. The leader walked up to the baby who was crying and picked her up. "Hey you sure no one else was on this ship?"

One of the marines nodded his head. "Yea just us and her." "Hmmmmm" They want back to the dropship.

"Command. I'm reporting in about that Spaceship no people on it but a baby girl." A guff voice came on "A baby….. Why would anybody make a ship for a baby? Bring her back to command now." The dropship shot off leaving the ship. The ship was alone again. Then it faded.


	2. Wasteland

Episode I

"Betral"

Mission I

"Wasteland"

Serendipity sat on the dropship looking out the wondow thinking about what was going on. She had read the report on what happened to Chau Sara and heard about the Aliens that attacked the plant. (The Protoss) She thought. ( What was the reason they attacked. I know My commanders say it was because they are hostle but are they really or is there something else.) "We've landed Colonial Magistrate Serenipity Welcome to Mar Sara." Serendipity shooke herself out of the daze she was in and steeped off on to Mar Sara.

Awaiting her where some of the colonist "Welcome to Mar Sara, Little girl you seen The New Colonial Magistrate." Serendipity wasn't surpised by this she was only 12. She smiled "Yes That would be me." She held out her bedge. The man step back in surpise "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that little girl commet." She was laughing"Don't think anything about it. I get that a lot. Show me to the Command Center" He nodded and showed her the way.

She walks through the door to see her aide a Robat that looked like a young female Terran. "Greetings Colonial Masgistrate Serendipity, I've got a meesage incoming from Headquters." Serendipity sighed "All ready I just got here." Shakes her head "Ok patch it through."

"Colonial Masgistrate." It was General Edmund Duke of Alpha Squadron. Serendipity got the creeps from him. She had seen his pictrue at the traning base when she was 8. "Yes" Duke looked surpised and mumbled something but she caught just the end of it "…can't belive they gave this job to a pup." He looked back up to her "We have reports of another intelligent alien species that has been attacking Mar Sara. Now I want you to Relocate to concentration point out in the wastelands and locate the local Marshell.Now I know that won't be a problem will it?" He cut off transranmsion.

A hour later found Serendipity out in the wasteland with five mariens and two SCVs.

Serendipity was in a marien suit but it was made to fit her body so that it gave her more felxiablty. "I can't belive we're being sent out here." Said one of the SCVs. "No use to coplain about it orders are orders." Serendipity quoted one of her teachers mottos even through she hated that saying. The group marched over the bardge that stood over a dryriver bed not to far from were they been.a few feet later the road ended and they walked onto the dirt heading southeast past hills.

After a few minets they came across a man siting on a hover bike. "Names Jim Raynor. Marshell of these parts." Serendipity heldout her hand "Colonial Masgistrate Serendipity." He shooke her hand "Nice to meet you. That you be older. All well, follow me I'll show you were you guys our going." The group want pasted a giant skeleton reamians of what looked like a dragon when they jumped out of the skeleton at them.

They looked like bipedal creatures with Velociraptor-like legs. They had three webbed toes on the end of each. Protruding from below their head were two arms ending in scythe-like claws. They had large shield-like projections from the back of their heads, and two twin-clawed arms protrude from the sides of it. They ran by hopping on all four lower limbs, and attack by extending their upper claws and slashing down, then quickly stabbing forward and slashing with the lower before the first motion ends.

Lucky when they did that it was to Serendipity who jumped out of the way and aimed her pestle into the eyesocket of the thing as it charge her. All that did was push the gun through its eye. She then pulled the trigger blowing the back of it head off and sending what looked like blood and brains through the air. As she turned she saw the second one almost on top of her when a round Fragmentation Grenade hit it in the side. Exploding on contact and blowing the thing into bloody bits, Serendipity was now covered in blood and guts. She was glad she remembered her suit before she left.

"Thanks" She yanked out the pestle from the thing's head. "Anytime" They want back to their march and finding the base without any more things coming out at them. The built up the base and Serendipity want to take a hot shower after helping built the new barracks and calling in ten more marines. As she bath she wondered what those things were and what they wanted out her. She had the strange feeling they might be after her but that was crazy she was just a lucky girl that was all.


End file.
